transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
A Lesson in Pawns
Darkmount - Simulator As awe-inspiring as the walls and tower of Darkmount are, and how well they instill the sense of Decepticon militarism and industry, they are far from the only signs, if the most obvious. Within the tower on the 99th floor is one room that can be anywhere and anyone it wants to be. Cavernously large and covered walls, ceiling, and floor in reflective metal tiles, the simulator is an ideal training ground for weapons, recruits, or veterans looking to hone their skills. Blitzwing stands statuesque in the center of the training room, arms folded across his chest as lazy Decepticons file in. "Pick up the pace. I don't have all solar cycle, ladies." Stomping in, the gargantuan Insecticon known as Juggernaut merely lifts his large head up to give Blitzwing optic contact then hunches back over with a "Heh." sort of chuckle. The lummox lumbers over towards the center of the room, and stands at attention.. waiting for orders. Ravage is here... no one knows it yet. Or, he knows how to sneak into a party late without letting everyone know. Everyone's favorite cloaker is sitting in a corner of the room, tail flicking about as he watches the others enter the simulator. Triggerhappy is only coming in here because he likes to shoot things. Not because he has to listen to Blitzwing. In fact, he almost decided to miss out on this opportunity just to spite the triplechanger. Also, a recording of Blast Off rambling about Ravage showing him the light and being divine is playing from a disc in his hand. Hmm, maybe that's why he's grinning and running so fast... Blast Off runs in after Triggerhappy. The normally "aloof" Blast Off has no such pretense right now...he is going to kill Triggerhappy, right here, right now. Blitzwing grumbles, noting the distinct lack of one particular ebony feline. "Cheshire, fade in. And front and center." He points to a spot on the floor next to him. "I am quite content to remain out of the spotlights, thank you very much..." There is a soft chuckle from off to the side. "But your recommendation is noted. Shall we begin?" Blitzwing rolls his optics. Not that you can tell. "First pick is on you, fur ball." Ravage eyes the group gathered in quiet contemplation. "Scorn," he finally offers. And, after a pause, "Also, why does it feel like you're leading us in a game of kickball?" Blitzwing ...eh. He eyes Ravage. "Only if you're offering to be the ball. And unless you taught Scorn your voodoo shadow tricks, last I heard she's been put in time out. But you're a primitive, so I won't hold it against you. Pick someone /the rest of us can see/." Ravage sighs. "The bugs all look the same after a while. The big one, then. He looks like he has a solid carapace." Blitzwing nods. "Fair enough. Blast Off, you're with me." He waves the Combaticon over. Scratching his head, Juggernaut wonders if Ravage was calling him fat. And even if he was, where would the lumbering titan find him in the shadows to punchify his face? Either way, this just means he was picked first.. that's all that matters. Looking somewhat confused, Juggernaut just stays where he is and lets a little smile cross his face. Ravage looks over the rest of the room. "Then that settles that... Triggerhappy. I hope you can aim." Blitzwing says, "He can't." Blast Off stops running after Triggerhappy long enough to glance over at Blitzwing. "I'm busy. Let me kill Triggerhappy, then I will be happy to practice combat maneuvers with you." He moves towards Triggerhappy again. Blitzwing says, "That may count as a handicap on your part. Now..." "Shoot me and you die." Juggernaut snarls to Triggerhappy. Blitzwing says, "EY! Listen up! Blast Off, you can't take care of it DURING the exercise. In case you hadn't noticed, he's on the other team." Blast Off mutters something but stands down- for now. Triggerhappy makes his way over to Team Ravage and Juggernaut, still grinning on Blast Off, though he turns off the video. "I told you you'd love it!" he laughs. He just smirks at Juggernaut's threats. "Yeah? Let's see you try that when I'm in the air." Seriously, a bug like him would never fly as well or as fast as a jet. You say, "Stow it...focus on the op. Remember, I eliminate threats, both without and within." Vortex has arrived. Blitzwing snorts. That pick will probably determine the outcome, all things considered. Anyway, Blitzwing levels a hand as Vortex steps through the doorway. "You're with us." "We're on the same side, dimwit." Juggernaut replies, then shuts up when Ravage speaks. Blitzwing unfolds his arms, addressing the entire group now. "Alright, NOW. This is a training session, though do not make the fatal mistake in thinking that it is not necessary. Obviously, when a group of Autobots march through our front door and disrespect our house - SOMETHING is wrong. Fix it here. Now." The triplechanger shifts forms, floating off the ground and taking to the air. "We need to press our advantage. Let's get to it! This will be a cake walk compared to Sky Lynx. Tetra formation, Blast Off on point." Blitzwing takes to the skies as a MiG-25PD Foxbat-E jet. Blast Off was still paying more attention to Triggerhappy than anything. The Combaticon looks extremely rattled, but once the video is finally turned off some of his usual calm aloofness returns. He looks around at Blitzwing and finally does as told, transforming and taking to the air. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Black Hawk Helicopter looks across the room at his adversary, despite his mouthcover, you can detect a smile in his narrowing eyes as he locks a stare onto Triggerhappy and begins running at him and jumps into his transformation to launch an initial attack. Combat: Black Hawk Helicopter sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Black Hawk Helicopter strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his ptoo attack! Triggerhappy had been fully expecting Blast Off to hit him first, but no, Vortex beats him to it! "Uh oh Blasty, Vortex just beat you to me!" he taunts, transforming and firing back at the helicopter with his pulse guns, without waiting for orders from Ravage. Well technically he doesn't have to take orders from someone who doesn't outrank him, sooo yeah. Ravage looks at the team. "Alright...so, here's the deal. Juggernaut, who do you think you can-" He watches as Vortex jumps in with his propellers spinning... Well, that simplifies that. "Triggerhappy, take out the helo. Juggernaut, if you can handle Blast Off, rip him to pieces... I suppose that leaves the big ugly one to me." He sizes up Blitzwing. Yeah...this is in no way a slanted fight. He's about one team-member short of what he'd like. Combat: Ravage analyzes Blitzwing for weaknesses. Combat: Drained 4 energon. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Black Hawk Helicopter with his Photon-Pulse Guns attack! "You want the shuttle down?" Juggernaut asks Ravage, giving Blast Off a sneery glare. "You got it!" he roars, firing off a couple shots from his wrist-mounted lasers. Stomping forward, the Insecticon attempts to pick up some momentum and barrel forward towards the opposing group. Combat: Juggernaut sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Juggernaut strikes Space Shuttle with his Pew Pew! (Pistol) attack! MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" streaks off to the top of the chamber, leaving nothing to show that he was ever on floor level beyond twin contrail plumes spiraling up after him. The triplechanger surveys the other Decepticons gathered below (or at least the two currently visible), chuckling internally as Vortex takes the fight straight to the other team - and without even being ordered to! "That's a Decepticon for you! Ha ha." Blitzwing does what he can to keep pace with Blast Off, banking around the hall alongside the shuttle. "Focus fire on the Targetmaster!" A panel on Blitzwing's nose cone opens, and a gatling gun slides out, spinning up fireworks. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" misses Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his Vulcan Battery (Laser) attack! Black Hawk Helicopter sweeps around Triggerhappy after his satisfyingly fervent opening salvo just to end up taking a few return hits himself. He chops the air violently as he takes a sharp bank to return again and dive right back in with a delicious intent to maim. Combat: Black Hawk Helicopter strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his ratatatatatatat-ping-ping-ping attack! Space Shuttle remarks acrooss the room to Triggerhappy, "Why do you think he went straight for you, Triggerhappy? What one Combaticon wishes- they all desire... and now we all will see you pay for your insult." There's a pause. "Which I am still not entirely convinced is real, anyway. It's probably made up, but even such a fake video will not be tolerated." Still distracted, he is suddenly hit by Juggernaut's attack. "Gah!" Ugh, an Insecticon. The shuttle arcs away, reminding himself to pay more attention now. Blitzwing barks orders, and Blast Off says delightedly, "My Pleasure!" and comes rounding in for the kill.... Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his I DENY EVERYTHING (Laser) attack! You send a radio message to Triggerhappy: New target priority, take out Vortex. I will assist. You send a radio message to Triggerhappy: Correction, Blast Off. You send a radio message to Juggernaut: Take out Blast Off. I will assist. You receive a radio message from Triggerhappy: On it! "Hey, do you still have a grudge against me Blitzwing? Seriously?" Triggerhappy laughs as everyone shoots at him. "I mean come on, you tried to knock me over first!" So he's going to have to take all the fire for the team. Okay then, he'll just have to make the best of it! So he does. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter misses MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" with his Making the best of it! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter misses Space Shuttle with his Making the best of it! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter misses Black Hawk Helicopter with his Making the best of it! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Ravage sends a few signals through as he turns his focus to the other 'cons' in the area. Truly, this is what he lives for. His radio chirps a few responses as he looks over the team proper... <> He begins working in the shadows, even as a veritable stream of data is sent to Juggernaut. << I do hope you can handle this... working on a few things myself. Speed is key here. So act swiftly.>> He winces as Triggerhappy sprays the air... <> Combat: Ravage analyzes Blast Off for weaknesses Juggernaut can exploit. Combat: Drained 4 energon. Without sending anything back to Ravage to confirm he recieved the radio transmission, Juggernaut merely gives a nod of his chin as he barrels forward. Placing a large booted heel into the ground, the Insecticon rumbles to a stop before the collected trio? Certainly not what one would expect, a body splash maybe? Flying elbow drop? But certainly not a full stop. Before a moment can pass, Juggernaut reaches behind his back and pulls out a large cannon. The readout on the side of the weapon reads FULL as he takes aim at the lower side of Blast Off's hull. Pulling the trigger, the kinetically charged cannon let's out a stream of bright purple plasma energy. Combat: Juggernaut sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Juggernaut strikes Space Shuttle with his Kinetic-Charge Hand-Cannon attack! Triggerhappy couldn't really care less that he isn't hitting anyone. It's just fun, shooting everywhere at once! He can't help it if he just loooves the sight and sound of it! But then Ravage has to go and be such a spoilsport, telling him to stop and aim, and everything. He grumbles. "Oh fiiiiine." Transforming, he hapazardly fires an arm blaster at Blast Off. He at least tries, sort of. Triggerhappy reverts to his root form. Combat: Triggerhappy misses Space Shuttle with his Laser attack! Cannot find triggerhappy juggernaut. MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" screams back around the chamber for another pass, somewhat upset to not have lit Triggerhappy up himself - but still satisfied that his present partners have successfully carried out the battle plan thus far. "Second pass! Bring it together!" The MiG chases after Blast Off, growling audibly as he witnesses the shuttle take the brunt of Juggernaut's cannon fire. "Keep the formation tight!" A bomb bay swings open on the underside of the MiG's fuselage, and a missile rack cycles through a few of the assorted choices before the owner settles on one in particular. With a mechanical *ka-thunk!*, the weapon drops into the air. A split second later, it howls past the aerial combatants on a bee-line for Triggerhappy's chest. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" strikes Triggerhappy with his Concussion Missile attack! You send a radio message to Triggerhappy: Keep pressure on him, I'm almost done... A barricade would be ideal, if possible. But we shall just have to do with what we have. Shift fire to Blitzwing next. You send a radio message to Juggernaut: Keep pressure on him, I'm almost done... A barricade would be ideal, if possible. But we shall just have to do with what we have. Shift fire to Blitzwing next. Black Hawk Helicopter swoops past after his last sweet damaging barrage and avoids Triggerhappy's return fire. Vortex cackles with excited glee at the pure exhilerance of getting away with his attack. He hovers down near Triggerhappy within distance enough to be heard saying, "Triiiiggerrrhapppyyyy! I've come into some information that your creator was a Quintesson and that it never loved you as a young product off the assembly line." He takes a few more shots as he quickly ascends away trying to keep away from another attack back, chortling off as he does so! Combat: Black Hawk Helicopter sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Black Hawk Helicopter misses Triggerhappy with his emotional trauma attack! After that satisfying hit on Triggerhappy, Blast Off arcs back to the side just as Juggernaut unleashes his attack- and the plasma energy attack rips through the shuttle's fuselage, exiting up and out of his OMS pods- one of which partly rips off in the attack. "AAhhhhhh!" The shuttle wobbles a bit before regaining his former speed. He comes in closer to Blitzwing and sticks tighter to the others- for a moment. Suddenly the shuttle breaks formation and flies right at the Targetmaster! A very large space shuttle comes hurtling right at the other Con, seeking to knock him across the room. And possibly knock that video player to smithereens, too. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Triggerhappy with his Karma Comes Knocking (Ram) attack! Ravage continues to watch from the shadows. Though it's not idle hands on his part, not in the slightest. Blitzwing catches his focus and a few transmissions are sent before he looks back at what is taking shape in front of him. << I need a status update. How are you two holding up?>> He looks back at the fight, watching Vortex through narrowed optics. <> He frowns. <> Combat: Ravage analyzes Vortex for weaknesses. Combat: Drained 4 energon. You send a radio message to Triggerhappy: What is your status? You send a radio message to Juggernaut: Hit him hard for me. You receive a radio message from Triggerhappy: I think I'm outta here, good luck with the rest of this! You send a radio message to Triggerhappy: Understood. You did well. Triggerhappy transforms into a blue and white Cybertronian aircraft. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" and Space Shuttle Giving a haughty chuckle, Juggernaut sneers when the trio unleashes another tremendous barrage on Triggerhappy. Even if he didn't like the guy, that's still his teammate.. and there is no more obvious sign of weakness than needing to attack something or someone in mass numbers. Bothering to give Ravage a look, wherever he may be, the Insecticon runs towards the wall all the while shouting. "You know what, Ravage? Screw your game plan, it's only gettin' Triggerhappy shot up!" Though he adds, "Not that I mind all too much." under his breath. Throwing himself into the air, towards a wall, Juggernaut transforms into his Shelled Pill-Bug mode and bounces off the wall with tremendous speed. Just how many of them can he actually hit.. without dizzying himself too much? Shifting, contorting, and expanding; parts allign into Juggernaut's.. Gigantic Robotic Pillbug mode!! Combat: Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug strikes MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" with his Pinball Wizard Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug strikes Black Hawk Helicopter with his Pinball Wizard Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Black Hawk Helicopter 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug misses Space Shuttle with his Pinball Wizard Area attack! You send a radio message to Juggernaut: That works, too..." He chuckles softly. "You will not be concerned about my plan when you see it. You send a radio message to Juggernaut: Be ready to hit the deck... (i.e. massive booms coming next round). MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" 's instruments return an affirmative on the air strike. A cloud of black smoke and rolling flames below visually confirm a successful weapons launch. But the pain show doesn't stop there - Blast Off careens into Triggerhappy, sending the Targetmaster literally out the door. "And then there were two!" The MiG dips low and points his nose at Juggernaut, fully intent on duplicating Blast Off's previous attack run. "Shift targets! Group fire on the Insecticon!" Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" strikes Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug with his Ram attack! MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" 's instruments return an affirmative on the air strike. A cloud of black smoke and rolling flames below visually confirm a successful weapons launch. But the pain show doesn't stop there - Blast Off careens into Triggerhappy, sending the Targetmaster literally out the door. "And then there were two!" The MiG dips low and points his nose at Juggernaut, fully intent on duplicating Blast Off's previous attack run. "Shift targets! Group fire on the Insecticon!" Blitzwing is deterred in his initial pursuit as - bafflingly - the pillbug beats him to the punch! The Insecticon bounces off Blitzwing's hull, but leaves a significant depression from the point of contact. "Now it's getting intersting!" Doubling back, the MiG launches much like a spear after the bug - turn about is fair play! Space Shuttle knocks Triggerhappy out of the room. Swinging back, the shuttle sees a -giant pill bug?- flying through the air at him? His teammates are unable to avoid the hazard, but despite his injuries, the space shuttle can- pulling back thrusters to avoid the attack in time. The Combaticon transforms into his slightly better armored root mode and hovers briefly, watching Blitzwing's successful attack. Then he brings out his ionic blaster and makes an attack of his own. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off strikes Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug with his BugSwat (Laser) attack! Black Hawk Helicopter is caught off-guard by the sudden change in the battle and apparently let his guard down enough to get hit and rattled him, sending him out of the air and crashing to the ground, transforming on the way down with a harsh but unfatal landing. He sits up, holding his head in his hands and shaking himself clear again. "That had some kick!" He gets back up and runs at Juggernaut, taking a more rudimentary, physical attack at the insecticon this time. Combat: Black Hawk Helicopter misses Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug with his physical trauma (Smash) attack! "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING!" A very large and very lime green bulldozer drives off of a ledge near the top of the training center and falls in the general direction of Blitzwing. If he were to land on the Triplechanger, it would suck. For the Triplechanger. It's actually exactly what Bonecrusher was trying to accomplish, so he'd be pretty pumped if it happened. "ARISE CONSTRUCTICONS, ARISE- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!" Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug is size 7, significantly larger than you. Combat: Blast Off is size 5, a lot larger than you. Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer misses MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" with his GRAVITY IS A BITCH attack! Landing two out of three impacts he'd aimed for, Juggernaut was as happy as can be. Bouncing off the far wall, the Insecticon was aiming for the ground when suddenly Blitzwing rammed right into his side and sent him careening towards the other side of the room. Before he can make contact however, an ionic blast from Blast Off sends him smoking towards the ground below. Coming to his senses, Juggernaut can hardly make clear the radio transmission before he ducks underneath Vortex's assault and attempts to take a bite out of his ankle before scurrying away for shelter. Combat: Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug strikes Black Hawk Helicopter with his Munching Metal attack! Ravage watches Triggerhappy depart as the opposition focuses on his remaining team-mate...but the crew has held up just as well as he could have hoped, and now he has finished with what he needs. <> He drops his cloak, stepping on the device in front of him... The opposition is in the air, or taller than himself, rather pleasantly so, and his own team is not. That makes it so much easier... The device jumps skyward, overhead, as a small propellant ignites to assist its ascent. Once at the pre-defined height, so as not to decapitate Juggernaut (or harm Ravage, of course), the bouncing-betty explodes in a rather dazzling display of fire, shrapnel, and all kinds of other fuels, the blast radiating outwards towards the upper walls and ceiling. "Surprise... miss me, all you inferior fliers?" And...suddenly there's a bulldozer? How pleasant. Combat: Suddenly, Ravage appears out of thin air! Combat: Ravage has created a bomb: "How do you like them apples?!"! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Ravage strikes MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" with How do you like them apples?!'s Huge Explosion #7055 Area attack! Combat: Ravage's How do you like them apples?! is destroyed! Combat: Removing analysis data for MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" . Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Ravage strikes Black Hawk Helicopter with How do you like them apples?!'s Huge Explosion #7055 Area attack! Combat: Massive damage! Combat: Black Hawk Helicopter falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Removing analysis data for Black Hawk Helicopter . Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Ravage strikes Blast Off with How do you like them apples?!'s Huge Explosion #7055 Area attack! Combat: Used up 1 Bombs. 0 remain. Combat: Your defense level has been reset to Neutral. Combat: Blitzwing damages himself. You send a radio message to Juggernaut: Hmm...beautiful, is it not? You send a radio message to Juggernaut: Select your target. Vortex is weak, Blast Off is on the ground. Blitzwing is the large threat. You send a radio message to Bonecrusher: Welcome to the fray. Select your target. Vortex is weak, Blast Off is on the ground. Blitzwing is the large threat. MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" 's reign is short-lived as two particularly unfortunate events (at least from his perspective) take place very nearly simultaneously. Having crashed into the Insecticon, Blitzwing has circumvented his previous advantage of having the high ground, allowing - of all things - a bulldoze to get the jump on him. Shifting to robot mode, Blitzwing rolls out of the frying pan and into the fire - and quite literally! Ravage's homemade bomb ignites with enough force to launch Blitzwing across the training facility and into the far wall. Upon contact, Blitzwing involuntarily shifts modes, ending up as a tank - albeit upside down. "Blast Off... time to get orbital." Blitzwing rumbles, attempting to right himself but can't escape his current predicament for the time being. Making the most of it, the triplechanger grinds its gun turret across the floor, trying to line the most offensive party member of the night up in his sights. Blitzwing transforms into a Leopard 2A6M tank. Combat: Leopard 2A6M strikes Ravage with his 125mm Cannon attack! Combat: Leopard 2A6M (Blitzwing) used "125mm Cannon": A Level 5 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 13 damage. Blast Off and his teammates are suddenly hit with Ravage's sneak attack. The explosion catches the shuttle completely by surprise- but then, would you expect less from the stealthy cat? Shrapnel and fire rip through Blast Off's form, tearing off one arm's heat shield and damaging the other as he instinctively holds his arms up to the fireball. The Combaticon falls to the rgound, circuits sizzling and sparks flying. His upgrade has helped him again, so he is still awake- but just barely. He hears Blitzwing's orders and, determined to win despite the setbacks, he dutifully transforms back to shuttle mode- lifting unsteadily up and eventually reaching the very height of the room. A pillar of blue light suddenly shoots from the shuttle, and anything small not attached to the floor begins to lift up slightly. Finally, a massive streak of energy comes shooting down at the opposite team below- it's Blast Off's orbital bombardment attack!!! With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Ravage with his Don't Tick Off the Space Shuttle attack! Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Orbital Bombardment Laser": A Level 8 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 19 damage. Combat: Space Shuttle 's attack has damaged your Velocity! Komatsu D575A Superdozer transforms and chases after Blitzwing since falling on him doesn't work. "I'll take Blitzwing, pussycat!," he responds to Ravage's secret strategy attempts out loud because he's sort of an idiot. "Gonna pound him into dirt and then I'm gonna sweep it up and PULVERIZE IT!" He attempts to lift the triplechanger up in tank mode and start bashing him into the ground. It's all very technical. BONECRUSHER transforms into his ROBOT BRUISER mode! Combat: Bonecrusher strikes Leopard 2A6M with his belly to tank suplex attack! As explosions roll over the room, Juggernaut hugs the ground close by sinking down as low as his body frame allows. Fire flows over a rollicks around his armored carapace, but just paint damage at most. Raising up, the Insecticon's mandibles finish the tiny bits of Vortex's ankle he'd torn off and swallows. "Ugh, Combaticons taste like gun powder." he asides, "Still playing orbital dodgeball?" the large lummox chuckles, trying to keep a bead on Blast Off. The chide and targetting are likely either drowned out or thrown off in the bombardment that comes down from on-high. Tiny Pill-Bug legs kick out fruitlessly as he's slightly lifted into the air. Only a last minute conversion of internal mechanisms and grasping with pointed feet allow Juggernaut to stay grounded. The scurrying of his feet allow him to roll up into a ball and out of harm's way, as the orbital bombardment drops down from the heavens. Transforming, Juggernaut does his best to step over towards Ravage. "You alright, kitty?" he drawls, aiming a hip shot at Blast Off for good measure. Ravage is already on the move when he gets blasted in the side by Blitzwing. Rolling with the blow, the cassettecon pushes himself to his feet, hissing softly at the tank, Ravage barely has much time to recover when he's drilled again, from above... ugh. Painful... This is why he works from the shadows...and he does so, leaving behind a trail of energon and broken armor plating. Time to let the tanks step up for a bit... <> Robotic Pill-bug parts shift, condense, and fold away to reveal.. THE JUGGERNAUT!!! Combat: Juggernaut strikes Space Shuttle with his SHOOTING KITTY BAD! attack! Combat: Space Shuttle falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Drained 10 energon. Combat: Ravage activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Combat: Automatically setting your defense level to 'Hidden' Juggernaut also pats Ravage on the head before he disappears. <> *cough* Juggernaut says, "Good kitty, not die this day." Body-slamming Blitzwing actually works to his favor, kick-starting his transformation cog out of the jam that it had been bashed into. Bouncing off the floor, the triplechanger erupts immediately into his robot mode with a roar, grappling with the Constructicon for superiority in an attempt to reciprocate what he had just been put through. Blitzwing transforms into his robot mode. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Bonecrusher with his Grab attack! Blitzwing hefts Bonecrusher over his head, a psychoctic sort of look burning in his optics. He launches the bulldozer-bot across the room at Juggernaut like a javelin. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Juggernaut with his Tailgate Tee-Off (Smash) attack! Ravage limps his way along through the shadows, watching as Blitzwing goes on his little tirade... He's quite through with the whole ordeal, and a quick check of his systems tells him that, yes, it is indeed the case... He's suffering from a few problems internally. Still, that does not mean he's out of the fight just yet. <> He charges in from behind, teeth flashing as the cloak drops, hunting out one of those nice, sweet little energon veins in the triple-changer's leg. There's not much to say otherwise...both because he's got a potential mouth full of Decepticon, but probably because he's quite certain there's nothing more he honestly needs to say on the matter. Combat: Suddenly, Ravage appears out of thin air! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Ravage strikes Blitzwing with his Rending attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Blitzwing, making him less efficient. Combat: Drained 11 energon. Combat: Your defense level has been reset to Neutral. Bonecrusher pumps his victory hands in the victory air. "Oooh YEAH! I BUSTED THAT GUY UP!" He epically POINTS down at Blitzwing. "Now riddle me THAT!" What? That doesn't even make sense. It doesn't matter, because Blitzwing doesn't riddle anything. He just launches Bonecrusher like a lawndart into Juggernaut, and it totally works. Combat: Bonecrusher takes extra time to steady himself. Pass You send a radio message to Juggernaut: Offer him a chance to yield. You send a radio message to Juggernaut: Or take him out. I don't care. Once Ravage disappears from sight, Juggernaut affixes his sight back on Blitzwing. But something is in the way, something green and purple with flailing arms. Moving his head to the left, nope.. can't see. Right, still can't see the triplechanger. Finally he figures it out! "Bonecrusher, duck so I can see BlitzzzzzzzGAH!" he let's out, catching the Constructicon in the chest. Rolling backwards, end over end, Juggernaut lets out a heavy sigh and gets up to his feet. "You kiddin' me? Yer teammates weren't enough, now you throwin' Juggernaut's own teammates at me?" he rages in a mini-tirade, ripping a panel from the floor and crunching it into a ball. His mech-muscles seize and let out a soft whine as they compact the sphere into a smaller one. Then Ravage radios him again. "Offer him yield?" he says aloud, looking from Ravage.. to Blitzwing.. to the ball in his hands. Turning his back to the crowd, a waft of smoke can be seen from over his shoulder. Turning around abruptly, Juggernaut chucks the huge chunk of steel at Blitzwing. "HERE'S YOUR CHANCE!" he shouts, hurtling the projectile with YIELD scrawled on it with a laser-writer at Blitzwing. You send a radio message to Juggernaut: That...was perfect. Combat: Juggernaut strikes Blitzwing with his YIELD BALL! attack! Blitzwing's vents wheeze and his body rises and falls in a labored fashion. The triplechanger pants, exhausted, having over-rode critical systems interlocks just to exceed his frame's operating capacity to launch the Constructicon like a discus into Juggernaut. Beleaguered, Ravage could have perched on Blitzwing's head and he would not have been able to prevent it. Instead, the cassette severs - at this point - meaningless internals. Blitzwing sags, now unable to properly balance his own weight. He drops to one knee. *OOF!* Juggernaut's fast ball connects solidly with his chest, knocking him to his skid plate and putting him back up against the wall again. The triplechanger growls and spits a viscous pink-purple fluid onto the training room floor, a steady stream of energon running down his visor and collecting at his chin from somewhere beneath his helmet. "Enough." He motions at the lifeless frames of Blast Off, Vortex - and Triggerhappy, who probably ended up just the same, if not worse off. "Dead soldiers don't learn anything. And you've had your go. Some other time, Ravage. When you don't have near as many pawns." Bonecrusher pumps a victory fist. "YEAH! We busted him up REAL GOOD and we also HURT HIM KINDA WELL!" Space Shuttle ...twitches slightly, then is still once more. Ravage chuckles softly, making his way over to get touched up and repaired. "Pawns, Blitzwing, are how you win wars. Though, I dare say, mine came out more like rooks in this little game." He nods to Bonecrusher, and again to Juggernaut. "I am glad to have chosen you, insecticon. Well done." Looking towards Blast Off and Vortex, Ravage just shakes his head before kicking the repair drone over to Juggernaut so he can get his fill. To the victor go the spoils, after all. "Your strategy was sound, Blitzwing... So I just thought up a better one. No need to be a poor sport. Next time, allocate your resources better." He looks to Bonecrusher and Juggernaut. "Class dismissed." And...with that, the kitty is vanishing once again. Juggernaut rushes up to Ravage and seizes him up in his arms, squeezing very Elmira-like from the Looney Tunes. As the biceps bulge, his other hand is held out and patting the cassette's head in rhythm as he sings. ~Soft kitty, warm kitty Little ball of furr Lazy kitty, pretty kitty purr, purr, purr!~ He then lets go of the Decepticon and looks around wearily, did that just happen? Ravage doesn't get a chance to vanish...he's hugged? ACK! "Get off of me you-" He's dropped... and blinks... and vanishes. "NO ONE SAW THAT EVER! Blitzwing wipes away more of the fluid with a thumb, staggering back to his feet. Leave it to Ravage to completely forget WHO ALLOWED HIM TO CHOOSE FIRST. Allocation, my aft. Blitzwing grunts and proceeds to the repair drone. Despite the feline slinking off to the shadows as per his modus operandi, the triplechanger continues to speak. "Though you will be unable to grasp this, Ravage, this training scenario was not about me against you. Or about you at all. It was about making those that work for us better." Juggernaut gives Blitzwing a gentle slap on the back, though it might not be all that gentle to the giant Insecticon. "Hey, don't sore lose.. no one likes that. Instead, be glad Juggernaut is the one who bested you today." he offers, getting his own fix from the gumbie before leaving the room. Regarding the knocked out Combaticons, Juggernaut merely sneers "Weaklings." before leaving. Blitzwing looks surprised at being called a poor sport. Decepticons must all say that to loser when they win? Blitzwing shakes his head and grunts as Juggernaught slaps him on the back, also looking over to the downed Combaticons. "I wonder how long it will take Onslaught to find them. And by the time he does, how much of them will Swindle have sold off?"